


Birthday Wishes

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon takes Grandma out for her birthday to keep her occupied while the others get the island ready. Too bad Tracy Birthdays have to be difficult.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Gordon and Grandma's relationship! Don't know why it took me this long to write a story for them :P hope y'all enjoy it!

"I dunno, Grandma," it came out as a reluctant whine instead of the confident critic Gordon was going for as they stood in front of the salon. "This is your day. I'll just hang out here while you do whatever you want."

The elder woman squared her shoulders, barely having to glance up to meet her second youngest grandson's gaze, "And what I want is to spend time with you, so either you go in there with me or we forego the whole thing."

Gordon swallowed the protest, catching the fire in the eyes that dared him to think she was bluffing. A sigh and half-hearted smile, he accepted his fate and held out an arm, "Mani-pedi it is then." The smile grew into a grin, the blonde finding a path he was more comfortable with, "Tacky colors only, though."

"Of course," Grandma's own jovial side peeked out, "I'm sure they could find something to match your shirt."

A gasp in mock offense at the familiar jab, "They wish they had anything as amazing." 

He couldn't hide the genuine smile as she laughed, "Let's go, and if you're lucky, I'll let you pick for me." Considering the day, Gordon knew he would do anything she asked.

The blonde had been awarded the 'Keep Grandma Occupied' job that always came with trying to throw the woman a party. It was never a surprise, but they always tried to make each one bigger than the last. With Dad home, it would be near impossible to top this one.

So, packed up in TracyOne, Grandma at the controls with the justification that she never got to pilot, she and Gordon had been sent to Auckland with specific instructions not to return until exactly eighteen-hundred hours. That meant the aquanaut had to find everything and anything that could kill time, but still please the birthday girl. 

"Ow," Gordon hissed unintentionally as the man worked at his feet - specifically around his toe that had taken the brunt of a tool box he'd set on the edge of a work table in Four's module. The glare he received from his grandmother told just how noticeable it was and he felt a twinge of guilt as the apologies resounded from the employee and his supervisor. "No worries, just sensitive. This is great!" He hoped the smile he flashed the room was believable.

Leaning back into the mechanical fingers of his massage chair, he tried to ignore the twinges of pain from the week old injury. Instead, he watched the content smile return to the elder woman's face and it seemed to do the trick. Gordon's own smile grew to match and he couldn't help letting his thoughts go back to their time in Kansas. Grandma had taken on the role of mom when Scott and Virgil couldn't. That time had been filled with chores and school work, an occasional tutoring session, and plates of food that eventually turned into take-out. There were game nights and camping in the backyard with all the necessities a kid could ever expect. There was warmth in her hugs and he'd requested many. 

As another ache shot through his foot, he barely acknowledged it, happy to do whatever it took for his Grandma. 

A combination of sunburnt orange and chartreuse later, Gordon padded over to another chair in a set of flimsy foam sandals, offering the woman about to take on his dry, cracked cuticles an apologetic smile. Working in the ocean and on high tech machines didn't leave a whole lot of room for skincare. 

Grandma appeared at the table beside his, her toes a deep purple with holographic glitter. He was happy to see the addition of a blended beverage topped with fresh fruit. This is where he and his grandmother were like two peas in a pod, willing to live life without a care of what anyone might think. He was even more surprised to see his own drink set on the table as the nail technician began her work on his hands. 

"Admit it," Sally called after a long sip.

"I admit nothing until I know what I'm being accused of," he played right along, giving her a knowing side eye. 

"You're enjoying this," her tone teased.

Head tilting with his silence, not wanting to concede too quickly, but with a glance at the colors on his toes, Gordon chuckled, "Okay, yes, this is fun." And thinking about it, he was probably the only grandson willing to take it this far. The others would allow cleaning of toenails and what was left of fingernails, but Grandma would be hard pressed to get a colorful polish on any of them. Maybe Virgil, but he didn't count. The artist spent enough time with paint on his fingers for it to be considered special. 

Gordon went to take a sip of his beverage, imagining what polish would go best with each of his brothers, when the straw slipped away - along with his drink. 

The sound of glass shattering preceded the cries of the people around him as the building began to tremble. In an instant, he knew what it was and just as quickly was falling into his rescue operative persona.

Gordon found his grandmother first, making it to her side as the earthquake sent lights flickering out and a loud shriek through the structure. He knew how little time they had to find cover and was already leading the elder woman under the sturdy work table, the technician joining her.

"Gordon!" Her hand found his arm as he turned to survey the others in the room and the debris raining down around them. He caught her gaze for the briefest of seconds and knew. She knew. He had to do his job. 

Fingers left his arm and Gordon scrambled across the room to a group trying to find traction to run. A fountain fixture was sending torrents of water over the floor, making it near impossible to flee, a young woman slipping, her face awash with terror. He made it to her first, keeping low as he allowed her to cling to his back and hoist herself up. The others followed suit, crawling towards the doorways and tables. 

Another cry and part of the ceiling was coming down, more people trying to run. A man was sent sprawling over the floor as a chunk of wood and metal landed on top of him and Gordon only needed a second to make the decision. 

His initial group was almost to cover, the aquanaut pulling away from the woman in order to get to the potentially injured individual. A violent tremor sent him stumbling, landing hard on his side. 

Get up! His mind screamed with the command, legs and arms working together to push himself towards his destination. Gordon's eyes remained on the man in need of rescuing, saw the lack of movement even with the floor shivering beneath them, saw the red he hoped was steaming from a suspected head injury and nothing more detrimental - 

And saw as the wall behind the man began to move, collapsing into itself and over the figure, over the debris, the space between them. Gordon had a moment - short, yet calm in the disaster surrounding him - that his grandmother's birthday was ruined. That was his thought as the wall of brick and metal slammed into him and Gordon was sure he'd heard her voice over the roar of the building and cracking of bone, just before everything went dark.

OoOoOoO

"Kip," Jeff stood from his desk as Virgil and the fire expert rounded the corner. "It's good to see you!"

The older man's grin widened as he made it across the room, accepting a strong handshake, "The feelings mutual, Jeff. You've got some pretty amazing boys here." There was no need to point out just what he meant. His sons were extraordinary in so many different ways, but Jeff owed his return to them. Kip understood that and was willing to shower them with praise, much to Virgil's dismay. A quick glance to the engineer and he saw the light shade of crimson over his ears. 

"I certainly do," he gestured to the lounge, following his friend to sit. 

"Hey, Virgil," Scott's voice descended from the balcony. "Can you give us a hand with these lights?"

"Sure," Jeff watched his second eldest head up the stairs to join Scott and Alan as they worked to decorate. The room was coming along with stings of lights being suspended from the ceiling and purple streamers intermingling with balloons of differing shades of his mother's favorite color. The boys had been working tirelessly since she left with Gordon and by Virgil's designs, it appeared they still had much left to do. 

Downstairs, Jeff could hear the sound of pots and pans as John and Max took on cooking duty for the banquet they hoped to have ready once everyone was home. He had offered to have it catered and the food brought back when Virgil went to pick up Kip, but his middle child had his own plans, well thought out by himself and EOS. 

The sounds continued with instructive banter and whines from the youngest. The sound of a pan hitting the counter and a sharp curse that may not have been meant for anyone to hear. It was delightfully overwhelming and Jeff let himself simply sit in it. 

A subtle clearing of a throat and Kip wedged his way between the sounds of the home and the silence Jeff had fallen into, "So has it been a big adjust?"

He blinked, barely catching the question, "It's certainly been a welcome change."

The elder man laughed, soft with understanding, "I can believe that. A lot of good changes going on nowadays." 

There was something in the man's voice - along with a whispered warning from Gordon before take off - that alerted Jeff to just what change Kip was referring to. It wasn't that he couldn't wrap his head around his mother finding someone that made her happy, it was the shock of it. Jeff hadn't experienced eight years of the widow keeping five boys on track while ignoring the thought of meeting anyone. They'd been her responsibility for so long - even before he had disappeared. She deserved to have someone else in her life, regardless of how uncomfortable the idea made him feel. 

So with a somewhat forced smile, Jeff continued to watch his son's work, "You can say that again." Grey eyes landed on Virgil who was adjusting a ladder before climbing up, cords of lights draped over his shoulder and Alan holding the base. They were all so intuned with each other sometimes and yet, in the short few months of being home, he had seen them frustrate one another as only brothers under the same roof could. The memory brought a smile, knowing that his boys still lived semi normal lives. 

His second eldest looped the cord into a detachable anchor, a grin on his face as he worked. It was only a moment and Jeff wished it could have lasted for the next few seconds. It was lost, however, as everything seemed to shift and Virgil let out a startled shout, the smile lost to the fear and shock of the ladder moving away. The rest of the room rumbled as the earth shook, but Jeff's eyes remained on the raven-haired man. The ladder was gone, Alan unable to stop it from sweeping over the edge of the balcony along with his brother. In the second that Virgil was airborne, there was a snap of the cable of colorful bulbs, a jerk of the figure before he slammed into the wood flooring in front of his desk, the ladder crashing not far behind. 

"Virgil!" Jeff cried as he tried to get to his feet, but the rumbling continued and it took strong hands to keep him from falling to the floor. He flicked a worried glance to Kip who was keeping them both secure. Returning his gaze to his second eldest, he could see the fumbling movements and hear the harsh intakes of lungs trying to function again. Above them, Scott was with Alan, leading him to the stairs in case they lost the balcony.

For a long minute, the house quaked, sending books and trinkets scattering over the floor. Alarms sounded the emergency, blaring as images appeared above the table to indicate the natural event occuring along the Kermadec ridge. When it all began to settle, Jeff was on his feet and climbing over the back of the sofa to reach Virgil's side. 

"Don't move, son." The engineer groaned, but thankfully complied, pain-filled eyes squinting up at him as Jeff turned to check his other two boys. Both seemed unharmed and were quickly making their way over to check on their brother.

"I'm okay," Virgil eventually ground out once Scott crouched by his other side. 

"That was one hell of a fall, Virgil," and Scott's tone indicated he wanted more than just 'okay'. 

"Caught myself on the lights," the engineer offered, gingerly moving the arm that had accomplished the task. "Just got the wind knocked outta me."

"I'm sorry, Virg," Alan's voice held a mix of guilt and relief. "I wasn't able to hold the ladder once the island started shaking."

"Hey, not your fault," Virgil grunted as he pushed himself up. Jeff wasn't entirely thrilled with the move, but seeing less of the pain than had been there before, he felt his apprehension calm slightly. 

"I don't think any of us could've held it in an earthquake like that," the eldest helped Virgil to his feet, eyes sweeping over the larger figure for any sign of injury. 

"Is everyone else alright?" The question came as Virgil began to massage the shoulder he'd landed in. Scott was on comms a second later, contacting Brains in the lab as they all watched John appear from the kitchen stairwell. The scientist had made it through unscathed thanks to Max. Kayo had been wrapping presents in her room and had abandoned the task in order to head for the lounge. 

"I take it those aren't normal around here?" Kip had turned his attention to the readouts on the holoprojector, Jeff turning to see the expanding circles over their part of the planet. 

"They're not usually that strong," John corrected, his own tone strained as he worked. 

With Virgil in the capable hands of his eldest and youngest, Jeff couldn't help watching the red lines flow out, catching their home as they spread. Curiosity and old habits had him asking for more information, "Have there been any tsunamis detected?"

"Not yet, but we should spot anything before it's too much of a threat." The map shifted and showed a smaller view of Tracy island, adding the surrounding islands and the northern coast of New Zealand. 

Panic surged for the second time in so many minutes and it nearly stole his breath, "Call Gordon, see if they're okay."

John already had his immediate younger brother's comm code entered and sent before the others could make it to their father's side. Worry floated through the room like a heavy fog with every second that ticked by without an answer. Another second and a breath to calm his nerves. And nothing. No answer at all and it was like being hit in the face.

"Try Grandma," Scott instructed with the authority of his role in an emergency. "He could be busy getting people to safety."

It was a hope and a fairly certain one. Any of his sons would be throwing themselves into first responder mode given the opportunity and an earthquake was pretty high on the list for how many would need help. 

The comm rang for three beats before his mother's image appeared, a cough breaking the silence as she tried to speak, "Boys -"

"Grandma, are you alright?" The field commander called out with a steadiness Jeff couldn't find at the sight of his mother crouched under something unseen in the feed. 

"I'm alright," another cough as the suspected smoke or dust threatened to choke her. "I lost sight of Gordon when the building collapsed." The waver in her voice spoke volumes to the fear of what she'd witnessed. It caught Jeff's heart and threatened to tear it out.

"We've got your location, Grandma," John already had the map up as he turned his steady gaze towards Scott. There were also an increasing number of other calls popping up that needed attention. "Are you in a safe area or able to get to one?"

Her attention left them as she went to move something aside, another figure appearing in the image. A young woman shifted past, urged on by the elder. Once she was clear, his mother returned her attention to the comm, "I'm gonna try finding Gordon." 

The desire to tell his mother to get out and wait for help seemed to be a shared struggle as his eldest voiced the same sentiment, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Just get outside before any aftershocks start."

"I'm sorry, boys, but I'm not leaving him in here," the stubbornness that was ingrained in each of the Tracys shown through as her voice grew stronger. "Just get here - the faster the better."

A sighed FAB from Scott as she continued to regard them with determination, "We'll be there in a few minutes." She nodded and Jeff watched his mother's image blink out. "Alan, you're with me in One," blue eyes tracked to Virgil with an unspoken question. 

"I'm fine," his second eldest practically growled. "I'll follow with John in Thunderbird 2."

"And I'd be glad to help," Kip added with an air of assuredness that came with years of experience. 

"We're all going," it was Jeff's turn to make his own declaration even if he wasn't quite up to the standard iR operative anymore. Grey eyes dared Scott to argue and as Kayo entered the tense room, it was all they needed to break it. 

"We're heading to Auckland," and the field commander began his ascent to his launch tube. "All of us."

With that statement, Jeff led the fire expert towards the elevator, hoping they would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally had experienced her fair share of emergencies living in tornado country, but never to this extent. She had been around the aftermath after hunkering down with her grandchildren in the cellar and, though the damage was unnervingly similar, she was finding it difficult to obtain the same calm. She had a time limit. Aftershocks. Tidal waves. Simply having the rest of the building come down around her. Every thought was racing through her brain like the beat of her heart. 

Gordon.

Her only focus that mattered right now was finding her grandson and as she pulled herself up from under the table, the destruction that met her was disheartening. A wall had caved in, but with it, a second building. It was easy enough to presume the building was the cause of the walls structural failure, but it didn't matter. Gordon had been heading in that direction, ready to help the people still floundering in the building. If he was under all that stone and metal -

Blocking out that thought, Sally began stepping over debris, her feet bare after losing the makeshift flip-flops. Her eyes scanned the floor, as well as the area ahead, catching no movement other than the dust and pebbles that drifted and fell. Beyond that, she could hear the muffled cries of survivors on the streets, some calling to make sure everyone was okay. Her greatest hope was that one of those strong voices was Gordon. 

Another tentative step and she came to a chunk of ceiling, pushing it aside in order to move past. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw the bare foot protruding from more debris farther along, the toenails a blaring green and orange. 

Years of watching her boys train had lodged more than a few procedures she would need to follow to prevent any further damage, however, there was a frantic spike of fear that wanted to take over. Sally let it feed her muscles as she pulled the ceiling tiles and metal off the prone form, bringing it back under control once he was free. 

"Gordon, sweetheart?" She knelt by his side, eyes assessing him. She needed him to wake up, but as his features continued to be slack under the layer of dust and the flow of crimson down the left side of his face, she knew she needed to take stock of his injuries. Head injury wasn't a question. Abrasions covered his cheek and left arm, eye already swelling with an angry red and purple bruise. Anything internal would require scans she just couldn't do. 

Trembling fingers found his wrist, mindful of any fractures that could lay underneath and found a steady pulse. The relief stole her breath and Sally refocused her attention on rousing the blonde.

"Kiddo, I'm gonna need you to wake up for me," a mumbled groan escaped him as her hand pressed into his uninjured cheek. 

A beat where it looked like she might need to try again, but then one eye peeked open, "Gra'ma?"

"Hey, Sunshine. Don't move," her thumb brushed his cheek as he tried to get a better view. "I think you tried to catch a building."

"Why'd I do tha'?" Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, sprouting new fears until he groaned again. "Aww- thin' I los' a 'ooth."

"That, we can get fixed, kiddo," Sally chuckled as her grandson's attitude seemed intact. "Anything else you can tell me about?"

Before he could answer, the building shivered, sending debris tumbling down the cracked walls. They both stared and waited, hearts shuddering until everything fell silent again.

"I think we need to get out of here," but could she get them both out safely? Her answer came as the blonde rolled to his side with more than a little discomfort and began pushing himself up. He stopped as quickly as he started, her heart breaking as he crumpled back to the ground with a sob. "Hold still, Gordon. You let me worry about getting us out, okay?" 

A grunt that could have indicated more pain, but it was followed by a nod and slurred, "s'ry G'ma-"

"Your brothers are on their way," even as she said it, there was a low rumbling in the distance that wasn't another earthquake. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Gordon let out a slow breath, reconnecting with her gaze, his own wavering slightly with the pain in his head, "Jus' my ribs - 'm okay."

"Far from it, kiddo. How's the breathing?" The concern that the blood dripping from his mouth could be more than the lost tooth was still ever present. 

"Hurts - bu' I c'n m'nage," to his credit, Gordon attempted a smile, but the swelling and damage left her with a different impression.

Another rumble, but this time Sally was certain it wasn't a Thunderbird. Even as John appeared from her comm, she was placing herself over her injured grandson, listening to the warning of an aftershock just as more of the ceiling fell in around them.

OoOoOoO

Thunderbird 2's struts touched down, but the ground continued the shivers that were running through her, setting John's jaw tight as he watched the comm link fizzle out. It was such a small thing - jagged lines of static that dissipate into nothing. Nothing like the building in front of them collapsing further with the aftershock. 

"Thunderbird 2 is secure," Virgil called in one breath, pushing himself out of the pilot's chair to begin their descent into the module. 

"I've got multiple life signs in all the surrounding buildings," John offered the schematics that were far less than helpful when there were only two that held his thread of control. The job was demanding attention - telling him who needed to be rescued without adding importance. All lives were important. 

No room to pick favorites.

"We'll need to split into teams and cover more area," Scott's voice cut in, making the decision for him. "Alan, Kayo, and I will cover the northern structure. You four take care of the majority on the west."

The majority were a sum of twenty strewn out on different levels of a five story shopping plaza. They knew just which blips were Gordon and Grandma, but they lay farther inside the structures. Clearing out the plaza made sense even if his heart said otherwise. 

"John, Kip and Dad should be able to handle it," Virgil countered as they stepped off the platform into the pod bay. The exo-suit lowered from its storage area and the engineer made quick work stepping inside. "I'm going after Grandma and Gordon."

There was room for argument as everyone worked to grab their gear, the door opening to reveal the terror beyond, but Scott remained silent. Keeping his family safe was one of the many things that kept their big brother up at night and refusing Virgil now would mean the potential of losing two of those members. Professionalism be damned. 

"FAB."

The door hit the pavement and they moved, the hydraulic whine of the exo-suit the only sound other than their foot falls. The building they were presented with was still standing, the only obvious damage being the shattered windows. John ran towards the entrance, not needing to see his elder brother head through the parking garage. They both had jobs to do and the astronaut would need to focus and direct Kip and his father if this was going to end well. 

John set his worries for his grandmother and brother aside, knowing Virgil was the better option to go, and pushed open the doors. Inside, he found the place in disarray - shelves of product strewn over the counters and floor. Ceiling tiles and wires hung from above, sparking with life that should've been severed. 

"Looks like a generator might be runnin'," Kip observed from behind. "It'll do more harm than good if one of those wires starts a fire."

The astronaut had his wrist up the moment the elder man allerted him to the issue. Even without vocal commands for EOS, they had an unspoken language. As John isolated the generator system, the AI responded, breaking through the security protocols to shut it down. The room fell into darkness and their helmet lamps clicked on.

Above them, they could hear the cries for help and John's muscles demanded he move. A glance to his father to ensure the man was okay and he was encouraged to see the same intense determination he'd witnessed in Scott and Virgil so many times before. 

The stairs led to another floor of destruction and they easily located a group that had been pinned by a section of the floor above. John worked to identify the worst of the injured, giving the two elder men instructions on who would need to be moved first and who would need the hover stretchers. Jeff would be the ideal choice to retrieve the equipment having had a hand in designating its location on Two, but as the man disappeared down the stairs, John felt an unnerving need to keep an eye on him. 

It was all still so new - having Dad home. 

"You're gonna be just fine," the deep, southern drawl shook away the worry and John turned to regard the elder of the trio. Only, Kip was speaking to a woman, tears mixing with the dirt on her face. Even though the words weren't meant for him, the astronaut somehow found resolve in them. People were depending on them - on his father and the gear they still needed. 

A few minutes later and Jeff reemerged, a chain of hover stretchers in tow. John couldn't help the smile, seeing his father in action. It was a long time coming. 

"Guys," Virgil's voice broke the moment. 

"Go ahead, Virgil," Scott responded first. For the first time in a long time, John's mouth felt dry, somehow knowing what was coming.

"I found them."

In those three words, he wished he could stop everything - time and space, the cries of those around him - and just be by his brother's side. The look in the grey eyes that caught his spoke of the same desire, but again, the pain in front of them and the calls from above would be taking priority. Virgil was on his own.

OoOoOoO

The building was gone. 

All that stood in its place was a pile of rubble. A wall still stood at the back, but it might as well have fallen with the rest. 

Virgil checked his scanner again, having only hesitated a second at the sight and was shocked to still see two lifesigns within. If they were in there, he would need to work quickly and carefully. He only had this one chance and if he messed up, it would be on his shoulders. Their deaths would be his fault.

A voice in the back of his mind, his co-pilot's in times when the rescues were complicated, held the bright smile as he encouraged him on. He could do this. 

Hydraulics worked with him to move the first of the large chunks, shifting it aside to hold back the rubble that had caused much of the destruction. The removal had opened up a small path and Virgil took it, reading the markers over his wrist until he found another slab of stone and steel. His suit pulled it back with ease, but he froze with it when an agonizing cry sounded from underneath.

In a split second, Virgil felt his heart collapse before tearing in two as the gasps continued, though much more subdued. 

The engineer did his best to keep the debris still as he peered around it. What he found sent his stomach turning and it was all he could do to move the debris aside instead of throwing the offensive material across the structure. 

The engineer knelt down beside the pair, catching the one working eye of his little brother, "Hey, Gords." It sounded weak under the shock of seeing the blood trailing down the silver grey hair. Gordon's arms lay protectively around their grandmother, shaking with an effort Virgil couldn't quite understand. It was a question for later. Right now he needed to check them both for transport. His glove came off the moment he detached them from the exo-suit and he pressed two fingers in the woman's neck, pleased to feel the steady pulse. 

A release of a breath held in fear and he hit his comm, "Guys," Scott answered and Virgil had to swallow past the lump in his throat, "I found them."

There was a short pause of either relief or apprehension. His brothers had other things to focus on, but they needed to know. The field commander came back with a strength Virgil couldn't muster himself, "Alright, Virgil. Let us know if you need assistance."

"FAB," the engineer cut off his comm before turning back to his little brother. "I've got her, Gordon. You can let go." Gentle hands took the arms and slowly moved them aside when the blonde didn't respond. The worry for his brother had to wait as Virgil began checking over Grandma, noting the gash on her head. He couldn't see anything else and made the decision to move her. The suit offered more support than was necessary to lift the small woman, but the wheezed grunt from Gordon had him freezing in place once more. 

Where his little brother had shown some level of resolve to protect their grandmother, it had been replaced by agony, "Gordon?" 

At his voice, the blonde took in a short breath, amber eye finding Virgil and he flashed a small grin, "-ake care o' gran'ma."

If it weren't for her lack of consciousness, Virgil would have lifted them both and carried them back to Thunderbird 2. This was the drawback to going alone and it sent a dagger through his heart to turn away from his co-pilot in order to race back towards the entrance. 

As he stepped into the early afternoon sun, he tried to ignore the onlookers. He knew he should have warned them to evacuate, but his focus was elsewhere. Virgil quickly noticed a row of stretchers had been removed from their storage, wondering how many John and the others were dealing with. 

Popping open one of the built-in beds, Virgil set his grandmother down, mindful of her head. He knew he needed to do more than leave her here, but Gordon's condition was still firmly planted in his head. 

"EOS?" It was a plea.

"Yes, Virgil," her voice was gentle in a way he hadn't expected. 

"Can you watch Grandma - let John know if she wakes up?" His hand came out of the glove once more to check her pulse. It was the first good look he'd gotten since finding her - glasses gone, face peaceful even with the red staining the pad he'd placed behind her head. A hand brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead, a breath caught in his chest.

"Virgil?" EOS broke through the engineer's trance.

A blink. A nod and he shoved the glove on, "I need to get to Gordon." 

"FAB."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh T.T I don't like whumping Grandma, but it just seemed like the logical thing to do! D:


	3. Chapter 3

Too slow.

He'd been too damn slow and she'd gotten hurt. 

Gordon had let the self-directed anger fuel his arms as they held up the piece of wall or ceiling that had landed on them, gritting through the burning pain in his chest. With each breath, he could feel it slipping, threatening to do more harm. His fault. Why hadn't he gotten her out sooner? 

Grandma was alive though, the rise and fall of her chest over his letting him know there was still reason to fight. 

The slab slid just a hair and he could feel the edge digging into his leg. His. Not hers. Acceptable. The pressure continued to increase, but his focus remained until an agonizing jolt shot through his thigh and the debris lifted. The cry was just as painful as Gordon let his body collapse without the strain and he gasped in the dust-laden air. He had her, wrapped in arms that felt like lead, but she was safe.

And then, someone was moving him, Gordon's arms lifting away and unable to resist. He didn't want to let go of her and lose the knowledge she was still alive, her heart beating with his. Something shifted in his chest, spikes digging into his lungs and then her weight was gone and he couldn't breathe. A fire was devouring him from within and nothing would calm it even as he felt a tear escape. 

A voice came next, shaky and familiar, and he grasped at it, his lungs finally taking in a choking gasp as he fought through. Swirls of blue and green and purple took shape and Gordon found himself staring up at his big brother, Grandma tucked safely against his chest. 

Despite himself, he smiled, attempted words that seemed to hit their mark and Virgil disappeared. 

He was alone.

He could handle that. Just for a little longer.

A breath, short and painful.

What had been a burning ache before was now a fire that scorched its way over his chest and into his back. Worry was something he couldn't afford, Gordon trying to calm his mind and his breathing as it seemed to increase. He was getting too little in with how much it hurt when his ribs expanded. The sky was something to focus on, he decided, an opening in what remained of the roof showing the bright blue blending with the white of clouds and grey of smoke. Gordon wondered if the rest of his brothers had that covered. Casualties would be high in an event like this and they would be needed. 

The memory of the man he'd gone to rescue suddenly resurfaced and threatened to choke what little air he had taken in. The wall had come down and the probability of finding the man alive was next to nil. Not his fault, he knew, but it still hurt in a way unlike what his ribs and head were trying to do to him.

In the distance, Gordon could hear sirens. The cavalry would be in to help take some of the wounded International Rescue couldn't. He wondered if he would be one of those - shoved into the back of an ambulance with someone he didn't know. Would that be such a bad idea? His brothers needed to focus. They couldn't - not completely - if he were stuck in Two waiting for them to return to fix him. 

That would be worse. 

The fact that it was Virgil pulling him and Grandma to safety meant the others were missing the heavy lifter. Who would die today because Gordon was deemed more important? 

Anger took over in an instant, extinguishing the flames with a rush of adrenaline he hadn't expected. There was no way he was going to let anyone else suffer if he could help it. 

Gordon's senses dulled as he pushed himself up from the cracked tile, head buzzing with the rush of blood flow.  _ Get up _ . Sitting, the pain returned to his chest, made bearable as the chemical drive gave him momentum to move, to - "Get - up." The whisper left him breathless, but he found his feet, leaning against a piece of debris that could have easily killed him - could have killed his grandmother. 

_ Move,  _ the command reached his feet and Gordon began to climb over what remained of the salon. An arm wrapped around his chest, trying to support muscles and bone, both screaming for attention. 

A step, bare feet prone to the sharp edges of stone.

Another step.

A breath, short and gasped.

Another and his path opened into the parking deck. There were less obstacles to block his way and the adrenaline spurred him on. 

Almost there.

Green, familiar, a breath. 

"Gordon?" Virgil's shocked tone pulled him away from the site of his destination and his brother appeared, dragging a stretcher behind him. "What are you - c'mon. Lay down."

"-'m good, Virg," though it didn't sound all that convincing. "Jus' go - help -"

Before he could finish the sentence, his brother had him, lifting him with the power of the exo-suit, "You're in no shape to get yourself to the medbay. I'm surprised you made it this far." 

The relief that came with the cushioned padding of the stretcher was marred by the fact he was keeping his brother from helping others. Gordon tried to find some way to express the need for them to hurry, but his lungs had given up. Breathing was going to have to be his main focus. 

In. Out. In.

Everything hurt.

The world moved around him and the sky appeared. 

In. Out. In.

"That was fast," John's voice and then he was there, red hair held neatly within his helmet. 

In. Out.

"Sally's wakin' up,"  _ who? _ "I'll keep an eye on these two while you boys get to work clearin' the rest of the building."

Gordon stared up at the pod suspended above. The color seemed just a bit more comforting than the green and he suddenly wanted to be home.

"Hello, son," a shadow appeared in the path of a halogen light, but the voice felt like a hug that his father couldn't give. "You hold tight. We'll be back as soon as we can."

The desire to tell them not to worry was subdued by the need to keep breathing with the returning aches. A smile, successful if the one reciprocated was any indication and the pod reappeared, the echo of his family's boots fading. Another sound filled the space, a figure who hadn't left, made Gordon turn just enough to see the grey hair fall from the helmet being removed. The man had his back to him, but recognition was almost instantaneous. Kip set the headgear aside, gloves laying under it as he went to grab something beyond the aquanaut's view. 

"Sal? Ya with me?" There was a frustrated groan that sent Gordon's heart hammering. "That's my girl. Just hold still, you took a nasty blow to your head."

Breath in. Out. In.

His chest hurt so much as he twisted to get a better view, but he had to know. 

"Kip?" Grandma's voice was small and edged with pain. 

"You've remembered my name," he chuckled gently. "That's a good sign."

Another moan, but the words that followed offered enough to let him know she was okay, "Hard to forget you, gorgeous."

That sent another chuckle through the air, deep and full of relief. For Gordon, he could relax back onto the stretcher.

_ Breathe in. Out.  _

In - short and sharp, pain blossoming in waves. 

Out - just as abbreviated. 

He knew this - had lived this before - and the fear that accompanied the stabbing pain in his head wasn't helping. 

"Gra'ma-?" He just needed to let them know what was happening. 

"Gordon?" Concern coated the name as she acknowledged him. 

"Whoa, Sal, just stay put. I've got this," Kip was only a step away and was standing over him, brows pinched as he took in the younger man's condition. "What's wrong, kid?"

The in and out was increasing with the agony and he couldn't stop the trembling as he spoke, "Lung - punctured - I think - hurts to breathe."

His vision swam with the effort, but the blonde was rewarded with a firm hand on his arm, Kip's features changing with the professionalism they all possessed, "Alright, Gordon. Just relax." 

As the man turned away, however, the aquanaut couldn't help catching the look of apprehension - the not knowing what to do. He didn't blame the fire expert. The man carried dynamite on a regular basis, not medical supplies needed to release air from a chest cavity. 

Gordon's eyes shifted back to the other bed and found the woman who'd seen him through a few minor surgeries and knew when a hospital was a better fit. If Grandma had heard him, she would take care of everything. 

OoOoOoO

Her head was trying to explode. Or implode. Either way, the ice pack pressed against it, though necessary, was making the pounding almost unbearable. If it weren't for the man currently yammering on about needing to find an EMT for her grandson, she might have let herself succumb to merciful sleep. 

Her hand grabbed hold of Kip's arm as he went to leave, leveraging herself up to sit before he could stop her.

"Sal- Sally, what are you doin'?" He caught her shoulders as she swayed, but he didn't lay her back on the stretcher. She hoped it was the stern expression she was attempting. 

"I've got an infirmary of tools," Sally offered simply. "Help me over to the supply drawer so I can save my grandson."

There was a grunt of disapproval, but it was followed by the strong hands helping her off the medical bed. The pain in her head dulled with the new sense of purpose and she was grateful to find nothing else seemed to be hurting. She pulled open the drawer as soon as they reached it, retrieving one of the portable scanners and handing it to Kip, "Scan him for me, please. I'll grab what I need when you're done."

"Yes, ma'am," his touch left and she clung to the cabinet for support. A few moments later, she had her results, slightly blurred without the use of her glasses, but there was no missing the alerts hovering over the young man's chest. 

Kip was back by the time Sally found one of the long packages that held the syringe and tubing she would require. She handed them to the man, pointing back to the bed holding her grandson, "Just need to wash up." 

He flashed her a warm smile and her cheeks burned slightly with the admiration in Kip's eyes. She swallowed hard, refocusing on her task and the layer of dirt and blood that still clung to her fingers. It was difficult to tell whose blood it was, but she would hazard a guess it was Gordon's, the image of his head wound still emblazoned in her mind. As she scrubbed it away, old memories began to surface. Of sterile rooms and nurses ready to move at her command, machines working to keep her patient alive, lives lost even after pouring herself into the task. Those days were gone, replaced by minor ailments. Her grandson's were prone to an injury every now and then, and if they could avoid a hospital stay, they would. Bumps and bruises, scrapes and cuts - these were the things she dealt with in her retirement. But every so often - 

Gordon's breathing was fast, heart rate elevated and Sally could see the lines of pain digging across his forehead as he fought for relief. That would be her job, shoving a glove over her hand before following with the other. Kip had already managed to undo the stained Hawaiian shirt before handing her the open package. She withdrew the syringe and tubing with a steadiness she would always appreciate. The numbers on the device were blurred, but that wasn't important. What she needed was to be able to find a clear spot to get the needle between the ribs. 

"Alright, kiddo," Sally tried to sound comforting as she swabbed an area with a sterilizing wipe. She received an unexpected whimper before Gordon was able to grit through the pain. "Just try to hold still."

A whispered affirmative and she unsheathed the needle. Just a little pain to relieve the damage. He barely flinched, arm muscles tensing by his side as he let her work. A little farther and her other hand deftly began withdrawing the plunger. The effect was almost instantaneous as Gordon took in a stronger breath, though still shaky with the trauma. 

The rest of the task continued without interruption, Kip quietly watching and waiting, handing her what she asked and reading her the vitals as they improved. When she was finished, Sally looked up to check her grandson and frowned, the young man's eyes closed as though he were sleeping. Her own head was still screaming at her about probable concussions and she reached over to tap Gordon's cheek, "Wake up, kiddo."

He moaned, but the single amber eye appeared, the other lid too swollen to move, "I'm up."

"Right," Sally grinned, letting her thumb run over his cheek as he tried to let the eye close again. "How are you feeling?"

"S'ill feel like I' been - hit by a truck," he took in a steady breath, "but I c'n breathe."

"Good, when your brothers get back I'll have one of them take you to the hospital," her hand came up when it looked like he was about to argue. "You can't fly in your condition. Just a couple of days and then we'll see, okay?"

Gordon's mouth closed and he nodded. A second later, he added a disheartening, "Sorry, Gra'ma."

Sally's brow knit with concern, "What for?"

"Kinda terr'ble birthday," he alleviated her worries with a sad smile. 

"I think we've all had our fair share of those," the smile was returned, knowing just how much her family sacrificed for others. "And it wasn't all bad. At least our toes are pretty."

He laughed, sending a needle of guilt through her as he winced, "Tha's true."

"Alright," Kip cut in gently behind her. "I think it's about time your grandma got off her feet."

Before she could protest, the man had her in his arms, much to Gordon's amusement. Had she not had a pounding headache, Sally would have demanded a chance to finish prepping her grandson for the trip to the hospital. The copper gaze staring down at her didn't help either and she relaxed against his chest as he moved back to the other medbay bed. 

As Sally let herself be fussed over, she caught the worried amber watching from behind Kip's back, "I'm fine, Gordon." 

"You've go' a head in'ury," he pointed out with a wince of sympathy as their caretaker pressed a bandage and ice pack back on the wound. 

"True," Sally's eyes clenched with the wave of pain that ebbed away as the chill began to set in. "I'll be fine. You just let us know if anything changes with  _ your _ injuries."

"You both relax," Kip was already moving with another ice pack for the swelling in the aquanaut's face. She offered the man an appreciative smile as he took care of her grandson, her heart fluttering at his gentle ministrations. It was nice to see someone else giving them the same care they offered to so many. Even something as simple as a cold compress was enough to stoke her gratitude. "You seem happy for a lady with a concussion."

He was back and she took his hand as he leaned against the bed. Her smile only grew, "Got me a pretty nice view."

Kip's smirk grew with the admission and he bent down to place a kiss to her forehead, "Likewise."

Across from them, Gordon let out a groan that was obviously not tied to his injuries and both elders turned in time to see him look away. Sally noticed the slight upturn of his lip, the blonde unable to suppress his own approval. He had his own blossoming relationship and understood the need for support. 

That spurred an idea and Sally pulled her comm out of her pocket, activating the code. Before her ladyship could answer, it was shoved into Kip's hand with a silent instruction to pass it to the young man in need of a distraction. The moment Penelope appeared, it became obvious she was aware of her boyfriend's situation. 

"That'll keep him occupied," Sally took the fire expert's hand again as he returned. 

"Young love, I take it?" He joined in with her hushed observations. 

"Slow and excruciating's more like it," Sally thought back to the first time her second youngest had divulged his feelings. He had been immediately forthcoming, asking her advice for something she'd never thought Gordon had trouble with. The kid had his fair share of girlfriend's back on the farm. When she realized just who her grandson was infatuated with, the dilemma became apparent. "Those two have been skirting their feelings for years."

Kip let out a humorous grunt that sent a glint through the brown eyes, "Good thing old love doesn't play around."

No, it didn't. Sally had experienced enough loss to know how fragile relationships could be, "Life's too short." And she was intent on living it to the fullest.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been the end, but there's obviously a little more I can do XD 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll trade you my pears for your roll?" Amber twinkled with hope as he held up the small dish of fruit topped with whipped cream. It wasn't that Gordon didn't like them, he just wanted something he could chew. So much of his food was geared towards accommodating his lost molars - today's mashed potatoes and beef pot roast included. 

Grandma eyed the pears for a moment, then turned back to the roll. There was a moment where he thought she might deny his request, but as her eyes closed and a finger came up to her lips as though to hush a feeling inside, she picked it up and held out his prize. 

"Keep the pears," she insisted with a grimace. "My stomach's still dealing with the soup and crackers."

That was one side effect of the concussion he was glad he didn't have to contend with. Gordon was on enough antibiotics and pain medication to deaden his senses for his face and his ribs. He barely noticed the chest tube under the numbing addition to his IV bag. 

With a sympathetic smile, he happily accepted the offering, returning his pears to the tray for a later time. Gordon tore off a piece of the still warm bread and pushed it between his lips to gnaw on just as the door to their shared room opened. They were only moderately surprised to see Kip and Jeff stepping inside. The rest of the family was still on site helping search for survivors. The two elder men looked haggard at best, but there were signs of a shower and clean clothes. 

"Hey," his father greeted with a warm smile as he approached the blonde's bed. Gordon returned it as best he could with a cheek still stiff from the trauma. "How are you two holding up?"

Considering it had been almost twelve hours - according to Grandma - since they'd been brought to the hospital in the back of a pod, he was surprised how well he was doing. His smile grew a bit as he spoke around the piece of bread, "Good."

A brow rose and from beside him, his grandmother groaned, "Don't you dare choke on that and make me regret giving it to you."

"I'm not gon-," he stopped as a granule tried to riggle its way down his throat. A sharp cough that aggravated the damaged ribs and he managed to swallow the offensive piece of bread. He swallowed again for emphasis before continuing, "Not gonna choke."

She shot him a skeptical brow, but didn't press the issue as a cup of juice floated into view. He blinked away the moisture brought on by the 'not choking' moment and gave his father an appreciative smile. 

"How are you really feeling, Gordon?" Jeff took the chair next to his bed after relinquishing the beverage. The blonde almost wanted to ask his father the same thing as he noticed the lines across the man's forehead and the slow movements that signified creaky joints and sore muscles. 

The juice was gone by the time he answered, "Good, really. Can barely feel a thing." Gordon smiled and hoped his father would accept that. He'd been through worse. At least this time he could still walk. The smile turned accusatory under the amber gaze as he found his opening, "What about you? You look like you could use a nap."

A grunt by Grandma's bed and Kip was crashing into a seat of his own, "You can say that again. I gotta hand it to you boys. You don't have an easy job."

"Says the guy who carries explosives?" Gordon chuckled, returning the knowing grin. Their jobs were different, but no less dangerous than the other. The aftermath of an earthquake, however, was tough on anyone involved. "You two get kicked out by Scott?"

"Virgil," Jeff corrected. "Though, he gave us the excuse that someone needed to check on you. Something along the lines of 'Gordon doesn't like hospitals and might try to escape'. Sound about right?"

Even if it was a dig into his character, Gordon felt a burst of appreciation for his co-pilot. The claim was true to an extent. Hospital stays were always easier as long as he had company. Grandma had helped, but he wished it wasn't necessary on her part, the head injury drawing concern from her doctor. Of course, she had her own medical take on the situation, but the bonus of getting to stay with her grandson had tempered her stubborn disposition.

"Nothing to worry about. The nurse wouldn't take the bribe to sneak me out anyway," mischievous amber flicked from his father to his grandmother. Both shook their heads, Jeff taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well, sounds like Virgil made the right decision. Can't have you running off," he eyed the tray on the table with a wary expression. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

It was an open invitation to anything he could want, but the thought of his father leaving seemed to sour his stomach, "Nah, I'm good." Gordon waved his roll. "How are the guys?"

The tension drew across the elder man's shoulders at the inquiry, a look of frustration flickering through the grey eyes. Gordon could guess just who might be the cause of that stress. His father confirmed it, "Scott's got things pretty organized. They should be taking a break fairly soon."

'Soon' seemed unlikely, knowing his family. They could go for a full twenty-four hours if left unhindered. They would work to exhaustion before crawling home and curling into their beds. The thought that they might try to make it to see him was worrying and he voiced that, "Just make sure they head home. We don't need grumpy, tired brothers passing out in here."

"I think I can manage that."

Gordon gave him a skeptical look, but didn't press. His brothers wouldn't be so easily swayed, but at least it was their father. The man had an uncanny way of gaining control of most situations - uncooperative sons included. 

For a while, the four of them fell into conversations about what had happened after Gordon and Sally had been evacuated. The aquanaut revelled in hearing his father tell of close calls and heroic feats of his brothers. It reminded Gordon of Alan and his first time out during a natural disaster. The training wheels had come off, so to speak, and the kid had been allowed to bring his own skills to help save lives. That excitement overshadowed the fatigue and he knew it wouldn't be long before his father requested to join them again. 

Now, Gordon was watching the news, gentle snores coming from the other three occupants who were too tired to continue. He was tempted to join them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the images of his brothers. Virgil was moving heaps of debris in order for other rescue teams to move in and secure the injured. Most likely, John would be back on Thunderbird 2, using the computers and EOS to locate any lingering lifesigns that hadn't been accounted for. He'd caught a glimpse of Alan and Kayo ascending on grapples to get into a building where people were trapped with the entrance blocked. Scott wouldn't be too far away, leading his own group of medics and firefighters ready to do their jobs. His job. 

Not for the first time in so many minutes, Gordon wished he could be there to help. As it was, he would be a disgruntled observer for a few agonizing months. Again. 

A knock, light and rhythmic, and the door opened with the grace of the woman on the other side. Her smile found him first, eyes picking up the need for quiet as she gently closed the door. 

"Hey, Pen," he whispered, the frustration evaporating in her presence. Amber followed her as she walked over, the soft tap of her flats a recognizable difference from the heels she wore for the extra height. They weren't necessary when one didn't need to be intimidating. Gordon also noticed she wasn't wearing her usual attire, the dress suit replaced with denim and a pale pink blouse. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder in a ponytail she reserved for humid days on the island. In a moment of clarity and the flash of a too tight smile, Gordon realized there was a reason for why she was so dressed down. "Are you okay?" He took her hand in his, amber eyes intent on hers. 

Penelope's brow pinched, nose scrunching at the implication that he was worried about her. It was gone as quickly as he'd caught it, "I'm fine, darling. More worried about you, actually. You were quite an alarming sight, you know." 

"I know," Gordon pulled her hand up, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "I'm sorry."

"My own fault really," her hand drew his away to mimic the kiss, a smile gracing the peach lipstick. "Just one of the consequences of falling in love with a hero." 

He wanted to tell her he wasn't -  _ just doing my job  _ \- but the way her eyes captured his stole the words from his throat and it was all he could do to simply breathe. She knew this and used it often whenever he might try to relegate his own abilities to just a job. So far, she was winning. 

Clearing his throat, he directed his voice towards something else he cared about, "Any news from the guys?" They were approaching the twentieth hour and fatigue was surely setting in.

"Scott has called everyone back for a debriefing. More volunteer crews are making it in to help continue the search," and most likely, John would have any wayward lifesigns marked for those crews. After that, it would just be clearing out the debris and locating the fallen for their loved ones. "They should be in to visit shortly."

At that, Gordon frowned, still hopeful that they would try to get some much needed rest, "Any way you could convince them to just go home?" 

One immaculate brow rose with her smile, "I can certainly try. Anything else?"

"Nah, think I'm good," mischief bubbled up and his eyes caught hers, the London agent more than willing to play his game. 

"Now, Gordon, there must be something else I could do?" She leaned against the bed, her face close enough for him to release her hand and bury his fingers into the loose ringlets as they fell against her neck. 

His lips pursed as though in thought, eyes moving past her to look at the ceiling. A falsetto that teased her as though he were oblivious, "Nope, can't think of anything."

Closer, Penelope's fingers gentle as they found his cheek and guided him back to her. Close enough now for their noses to touch and lips to brush ever so slightly against each other. "Nothing at all?"

The warmth of her almost dispelled the act as Gordon found his mind blank for a moment before shaking his head just the slightest, taking her with him, "Got everything I need right here, thanks."

He could feel her smile, "That's what I thought," and then those lips were pressed into his with a tenderness Gordon knew was meant to spare him discomfort. The desire for more was excruciating, but he let himself succumb to the presence of her. She drove away the sterile smells of the hospital room and replaced them with florals and spice of a perfume he'd given her for her birthday. 

His fingers played into her hair, thumb brushing against her ear as he returned the kiss and accepted another. The room faded away, taking him back to memories of the two of them laying under the stars. Every ounce of him wanted to be there with her, but as she drew back, the daydream was lost and amber eyes blinked open with a disappointed inquiry.

Penelope only smiled and her gaze flicked up to the other side of the bed. Gordon followed and found his father rubbing at his tired face before flashing the blondes a knowing grin. 

"Hello, Penelope," Jeff dropped into the usual pleasantries. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Mr. Tracy," her hand was in Gordon's again.

"I trust he's been behaving while I was out?" 

"What exactly can I do from here," the flush of heat in his cheeks was fading quickly as he fed into his father's jovial comment. 

"Well, before I fell asleep, you'd managed to convince the nursing staff that your brothers were single and in need of immediate care," a thick brow rose with the grin.

"Technically, not a lie," Gordon countered. "And you can't tell me Scott doesn't need someone to help him relax a little." 

A hand on his arm - one he knew had the power to bring down powerful organizations with just a word - drew the attention of both men, "I'll leave you to this while I go take care of said brothers. We wouldn't want them showing up to a hall of nurses ready to take care of them."

Gordon practically beamed at the idea, his hand keeping hers just a moment longer to rethink his earlier request. Another kiss and the thought floated away with the bounce of her ponytail as she rounded the bed. She was gone before he could get his mouth to work again.

A deep chuckle and he could have sworn Virgil was in the room, "She's got you pretty good, kiddo."

With a content sigh, Gordon sank further into the pillow, "That she does." And he wouldn't want it any other way.

OoOoOoO

A day and a half later - thanks to Grandma's insistence that they could take care of her grandson perfectly well on the island - she found herself sitting at the head of a table meant for large get togethers. It was set with delicacies shipped in with Parker and Lady Penelope as a treat for Sally's belated birthday and in honor of the work her family had done. They had protested, but at the sight and smells coming from the dishes, they weren't about to pass up the delicious meal. The only one missing was Gordon, who was still resigned to stay in the infirmary - a small price to pay in order to be home. 

To her right, Kip smiled over his bite of sirloin towards her, sending a warmth over her cheeks she hadn't experienced in ages. She didn't dare hide it, instead sending her own flirtatious grin as she took a bite of her own. There was also no need to worry about the uncomfortable side eyes they were being sent. Her family understood, for the most part, and as she'd said before, life was too short. The constant headache was a reminder of that at the moment. 

The musical tink of silverware on glass almost sent a curse from the eldest Tracy, but she managed to suppress it with a tactical dab of her napkin to her mouth. Jeff seemed to catch enough of his mistake to look apologetic before placing the knife back to the table and standing. 

"John, if you would," Jeff kept his tone low, the red-head apparently aware of his father's plan as he withdrew his comm and activated it, placing the holographic image of Gordon on the table beside him. 

"Hi, Grandma," a tired wave from the aquanaut, his smile bright even while stuck in bed. Sally gave him an affectionate wave in return before refocusing on her son. 

"Mom," the impact of that word still hit hard enough to steal her breath and she could already feel the pinpricks of moisture. He was home. There was nothing more she could have asked for. Taking in a steadying breath, she let him continue, "In all those years I was gone, I imagined how my family would be handling life without me. Every time, you were the comfort that reminded me how well my boys would be taken care of. You became a compass to help them grow into the strong men I see today. They each have shown strength, courage, and tenacity far beyond what I could've instilled. I know it couldn't have been the easiest of tasks -" her son's eyes shifted to the smirks that sat on all the boys' faces, "but I can't think of anyone who could have put as much love and devotion as you have. You are the most incredible woman in the world and, though I might be biased, I'm fairly certain the world would agree. You've saved countless lives in your profession, but also as a force behind International Rescue and for that I am grateful and honored to be able to wish you the happiest of birthdays. To you, on this one and many more to come."

An array of glasses lifted, shimmering in the late afternoon sun with rainbows and champagne. Sally's throat tightened with the overwhelming emotion attached to her son's words. She bit her lip as she watched them all stand, Kip taking her hand as she fought against the tears. Blubbering was never her thing - too often hit with the possibility of loss - but that didn't mean she couldn't allow a few to slip by as she smiled with their declaration. 

A silence filled the room as they drank and Sally knew she needed to say something, but her tongue just wouldn't let her. The glasses came down with the rest of her family as they took a seat once more and the moment was here, willing her to find the words. 

And then, a soft snore, distorted through the hologram and all eyes were on the figure who could lighten up any room. It was only a moment as they realized the aquanaut had actually fallen asleep, but it offered the release she needed. She laughed. It was short, but encouraged the smiles to grow around the table.

"Gordon," John called into the comm. "Wake up."

The blonde stirred in the image, muted amber blinking from under tired lids. He yawned, stopping short of disturbing his ribs and he found her again, smiling, "Love you, Grandma."

"Love you, too, kiddo," Sally beamed having found her voice again and turned to the rest at the table. "I love you all, so much."

Jeff reached over and took her other hand, encompassing it with his own. They held strength and emminated the warmth of a man given a second chance at life.

"Love you, too, Grandma," sounded from more than one of the figures around her.

Her family. Nothing would ever compare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!
> 
> Jeff is a goober! Decided to stand up and give a speech that I wasn't prepared for T.T hope it came out okay!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments!!!


End file.
